Six Days, Seven Nights
| writer = Michael Browning | starring = | music = | cinematography = Michael Chapman | editing = | studio = | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $70 million | gross = $164.8 million }} Six Days, Seven Nights is a 1998 American adventure comedy film directed by Ivan Reitman and starring Harrison Ford and Anne Heche. The screenplay was written by Michael Browning. It was filmed on location in Kauai, and released on June 12, 1998. Plot Robin Monroe (Anne Heche) is a New York City journalist who works for Dazzle, a fashion magazine. She is invited by her boyfriend Frank (David Schwimmer) to spend a week holidaying with him on the island paradise of Makatea, in the South Pacific. The final leg of their journey to Makatea is in a dilapidated de Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver, piloted by middle-aged American Quinn Harris (Harrison Ford). They are accompanied by Quinn's girlfriend and co-pilot Angelica (Jacqueline Obradors). On their first night on the island, Frank proposes to Robin, who happily accepts. At a bar, a drunken Quinn makes a move on Robin, which she rejects as Frank appears. The next morning, Robin is called away by her boss to Tahiti to supervise a fashion event. She hires Quinn to fly her there, but a thunderstorm forces them to crash-land on a deserted island. Initially believing they are on an island with a peninsula to the north, they climb a mountain to disable a beacon Quinn believes to be there, but discover they are, in fact, on a different island with no beacon. On Makatea, Frank is told that Robin and Quinn are missing. He and Angelica board a helicopter to search for their missing partners, but with no success, thus leading Frank to believe that his fiancée is dead. One night, Frank gets drunk and sleeps with Angelica after she seduces him. After seeing a boat, Robin and Quinn try to reach it, but discover that the boat is taken by pirates, who discover them and capture them. Quinn manages to distract the pirates, and the two narrowly escape by jumping into the ocean from a cliff. In the jungle, they discover an abandoned World War II Japanese plane, where they camp for the night. Salvaging parts from it, they succeed in getting Quinn's plane airworthy again and manage to take off from the island, avoiding the pirates again, who accidentally destroy their own boat. Quinn is injured, but Robin manages to land on Makatea, where their funerals are being held. Frank is very happy to see Robin alive, but is disgusted at himself for sleeping with Angelica and not being able to tell Robin about it. Robin goes to the hospital, and tells Quinn her feelings for him, but he rejects her. After their vacation ends, Robin decides to fly back to New York with Frank, but on Tahiti she reveals to Frank that she does not want to get married. Frank finally tells her he slept with Angelica and she tells him about her feelings for Quinn. They decide they are not in love and she gives him back the engagement ring. Quinn has a change of heart and rushes to the airport, but is too late to stop the plane. He then encounters Robin getting off an airplane, having stopped the flight. He walks up to her and they embrace and kiss each other. Cast * Harrison Ford as Quinn Harris * Anne Heche as Robin Monroe * David Schwimmer as Frank Martin * Jacqueline Obradors as Angelica * Temuera Morrison as Jager * Allison Janney as Marjorie * Douglas Weston as Philippe Sinclair * Cliff Curtis as Kip * Danny Trejo as Pierce * Ben Bodé as Tom Marlowe * Derek Basco as Ricky * Amy Sedaris as Robin's secretary * Kerry Rossall as Yacht Owner Production The film features stunt work with aircraft. The effects were produced without CGI assistance. The crash scene of the de Havilland Beaver was performed with a Huey helicopter suspending the unmanned aircraft with a 200-foot cable with the engine running. Harrison Ford is a certified pilot and did his own flying in the film, after fulfilling the insurance company's training requirements. Reception Critical response The film received generally mixed to negative reviews. The film has a rating of 36% at review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 39 reviews. It holds a score of 51 on Metacritic, based on reviews from 23 critics. Box office The film's revenue exceeded its $70 million production budget in the United States, earning $74,329,966, and with strong international sales totaling an additional $90,509,328; Six Days, Seven Nights ended its theatrical run with a worldwide total of $164,839,294. Category:1998 films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:Aviation films Category:Caravan Pictures films Category:Films directed by Ivan Reitman Category:Films set in French Polynesia Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films produced by Roger Birnbaum Category:Pirate films Category:Films scored by Randy Edelman